Something
by writergirl89
Summary: 'He knew something was there. He just couldn't figure it out till...' Nick wants Jess. And proves it. Originally ONE-SHOT. On request: Added second chapter. Changed to R for story content.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Something

**Author:** WriterGirl89

**Rating:** PG-13 (R-ish towards the end there)

**Fandom:** New Girl

**POV:** Third-Person

**Pairing:** Jess/Nick

**Summary:** _'He knew something was there. He just couldn't figure it out till…'_ Nick wants Jess. Then he proves it.

**Disclaimer:** Own absolutely nothing (though the idea of rooming with Zooey Deschanel seems like an awesome concept!).

**Author's Note:** I LOVE THIS SHOW! Is there anything more to say?

…

It takes a while before he realizes anything. It takes him a while to realize that certain something.

And when it does, it hits him like a large monster truck. Accompanied by a fluffy cloud, that is.

It's no secret that Jess is attractive. Pretty even.

People know this. And if they don't, they really should. Her physical comeliness combined with her cheerful outlook and playful, sweet demeanor make her irresistible to almost everyone.

He just doesn't realize _how_ irresistible she is _to him_ until it's too late.

He wasn't an idiot. He wasn't a damn fool.

He remembers first meeting her and after the first thought of how bizarre she seemed to be passed his mind, the second is as such: _She's hot_.

He figures, initially, that it is normal. It's normal to feel this way. Like he said, she's hot and he's been living with two other men for the longest and also because since his split with Caroline, he's been mostly blind to the opposite sex.

Til _her_.

He's a guy with guy roommates. He's thought about _things_ with her. Schmidt (pig that he is) he_ knows_ has thought about it as well (he's also piggishly vocalized it). Then Coach (and later Winston) have thought about it, too. So, he feels no guilt over thinking of Jess in that way because again, he's a guy and she's his only female roommate and he lets it slide.

_It'll go away_. He thinks. _I'm still not over Caroline and she's new and pretty. It'll go away_. He promises himself.

And the thing is: It doesn't. Not even remotely.

Even as he gets to know her (at times reluctantly) more and more. Finds that she can be shrill and childishly stubborn and sometimes annoying. It doesn't leave him.

Nevermind that period in time the first couple of weeks she moved in that she spends crying and crying while watching _Dirty Dancing_.

Point being: It doesn't pass. Doesn't go away.

Ironically, he doesn't acknowledge that there is something there to begin with (and maybe even accept it a little) until Jess is forced to be his pretend girlfriend at that wedding to make his ex jealous.

Even she later admits to him that she went over the top for the farce but, he couldn't seem to help the fact after the whole thing was over, he caught himself thinking _what if?_

_What if Jess had been his actual girlfriend? What if he hadn't gone to the wedding to make Caroline jealous and was just attending with his quirky, funny, and beautiful girlfriend who was the polar opposite of the girls he normally dated? What if?_

Then Cece shows up. And during her stay, he just knows that she knows. Has figured it out on her own. Giving him knowing glances and smug smirks when she catches him give Jess a lingering glance.

The guys inevitably find it odd that he's not as intent on jumping on the model as they are (of course, he doesn't mention that he prefers their blue-eyed roommate. Like Hell, he was gonna mention that).

Then it's the day she acts weirder than she normally does (_no toilet paper, really?)_ and later they have a moment.

An actual, honest-to-God _moment_.

It's not sexy. It's not flirtatious. It's definitely not even romantic. They're brushing their teeth, for fuck's sake!

But, he knows. Knows in the way she eyes him with a blush on her cheeks and a shy smile through a foamy mouth that she knows something.

_Finally._

He knows something is there. He just couldn't figure it out till that night.

He's up late, watching TV. Winston and Schmidt are out, doing God-knows-what with God-knows-who (and poor girls, whoever they are). So, he's alone. Well, kinda.

Jess, he knows, is in the bathroom prepping for 'bedtime' as she likes to call it (no, he does_ not_ think that's adorable!) and he easily returns the grin she gives him after she walks out of said bathroom to enter the kitchen.

He can't help the way his eyes follow her surprisingly round hips and behind as she walks and wishes, not for the_ first_ time, that his brain had a pause button as images of when he saw her naked that one time flashes across his mind vividly.

He wasn't lying when he admitted to seeing_ everything_.

He, himself, goes to the kitchen, intending only to follow her lead to the refrigerater to grab something after she finshed rumidging through it.

It doesn't_ quite_ happen that way.

He's closer than normal to begin with as she bends into the frig and finds that he is even closer when she stands and turns around, mere inches from his face.

And then before he can stop himself, his gaze drops from her beautiful blue eyes to her pink lips.

Just at the same moment she licks them.

_Oh, dear God._

"Nick." The inviting mouth moves and his name comes out, making his eyes snap to her own again. Eyes that are now wider and nervously looking at him. But, he also doesn't miss something else in those expressive eyes of hers.

Desire. Attraction.

And in that moment, his decision is made and he barely overthinks it before his mouth closes over hers.

Her lips are as soft as he imagined them to be and the sweet gasp that escapes her is almost as fuckawesome as the taste of her: Mint and her own unique flavor.

Suddenly, he just wants to get her naked and get _inside_ her as quickly as possible.

It escalates quickly and his hands end up gripping her hips tightly as her slender arms encircle around his neck, pushing against him as they kissed passionately, their tongues dancing in a shockingly lustful fashion as he pushes her none too gently against the refrigerater.

_"Ohhh..."_ She sounds out as his kisses move to her swan-like neck and throat, pushing down her shirt on her pale shoulder to get to the skin there, too. "Oh, Nick..."

The last part is said with a blissful sigh that he can't help but, feel smug about.

"Mmm..." He murmurs, lips eagerly finding hers again, swallowing her moan as he palms her breasts.

Then, without thinking, he wouds a hand between them, fingers searching her heat through her sleep pants, pressing firmly as she gasps into their kiss, the sound going straight to his-

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" Schmidt's smug voice cuts into the air and through the moment like a knife through butter and both he and Jess snap their heads sharply towards the direction of his voice to find him and Winston standing there with amused grins on their faces.

_Oh, shit._


	2. Chapter 2

_Howdy! I'm really happy with the response I've received for this story. Now, since I got such great responses as well an idea for this new chapter (thank you, **Panda Hallows**!), I will give the second and last chapter to this original one-shot fic. You're welcome!_

…

The first thought, as she woke up, that crosses her mind is:_ It's Saturday…_

The second:_ Shit! It's Saturday and now I have to face him!_

She had been wracking her brain for the whole two days since Nick had kissed her.

Nick.

_Nick. Nick. Nick. Nick. Nick!_

Her friend. Her cute, grumpy guss of a friend, who'd all but, _swallowed_ her face.

Her face flushed now as she thought of that name and his kiss. _Their_ kiss. And the way he tasted and the way his arms felt around-

Then, there was a knock on her door.

"Jess?"

_Oh, God. Oh, God. It's him. I'm being interrupted by the same guy who's invading my head!_

_Maybe if I stay quiet, he'll think I'm still asleep-_

"I _know_ you're up, Jess. I made us some breakfast. We _need_ to talk." Christ, he sounded like he meant business. She couldn't ignore this, even if she wanted to.

She wanted answers but, she'd also kissed_ him_ back so it stood to reason that he probably wanted answers, too.

But, she was just scared. And nervous. That he would regret it. And that _he_ maybe thought she regretted it.

She didn't, though.

So, that's why she ends up getting up and out of bed, haphazardly brushing her hair and as an afterthought, putting her hair up in a messy updo and checking to see if she has anything in her teeth.

_Hey, you can never be too careful._ She thinks hastily. _I don't need to explain myself._

Slipping quietly into her house shoes, she leaves her room.

She then realizes that she had been so consumed in her thoughts that she failed to pick up the smell of cooking food because Nick has indeed _made_ breakfast.

Her favorite breakfast, to be specific. A delicious-looking breakfast of chocolate-chip pancakes, French toast with bacon & eggs.

She also wonders belatedly if she should have changed into pajama pants instead the shorts she just _had_ to wear to bed when she catches his eyes briefly on her bare legs but, the thought is cut from her mind when she realizes that his attention doesn't bother her.

_Ohhh... That's why I kissed him back. Because, as much as he won't admit or show it much, he's sweet, caring, and considerate. He's not Spencer. He's just... Nick. My Nick._

_My Nick. I like that._

_I like him._ It dawns on her.

She slumps onto a barstool where a prepared plate is already in front of her, brimming with food.

_God, he cares. He cares and I want him._

"You made me breakfast." She utters wistfully before she can stop it, although, quite honestly it's unnecessary because he already told her that before so, she feels lucky that she doesn't recieve one of those 'no shit, Sherlock' looks that she usually gets when saying oh-so-obvious things like that.

Instead, he looks at her with an expression that's a cross between something hard and soft. "So, I did." Then smiles bashfully, bowing his head slightly as he fidgets a little.

She smiles softly before digging in, moaning loudly as she takes a decidedly large bite of her pancakes.

_Oh, Goddamn, that's good._

She looks over at Nick to find him already gazing at her with gleaming eyes. "So, it's good, then?" He asks in a raspy voice.

And she doesn't even wanna get into how that same voice makes her lady parts tingle. No, she does _not_.

She gulps down her bite of food, squeaking out. "Yes." Cause he's giving that look, the same one he had before he'd kissed her two nights ago and she shivers under the weight of such scrutiny.

He walks closer to the counter until he's standing next to her. "We need to talk."

"Okay."

But, they don't talk and a pause stretches between them to the point of being uncomfortable as they stare at each other before she thinks to say anything. "Nick, I-"

"I really like you." He says at the same time as she does and she blushes at the intense look he gives her that she now realizes it's _her look_.

"You do?" She asks softly.

"I do. I really, really do." He punctuates the last part in his statement by laying his hand ontop hers and her body jolts as his thumb starts stroking circles on her skin and she stares down at their joined hands before his voices calls her back to look up at him. "Jess."

There's an element there, in his voice that calls her attention so she looks up to see him peering closely into her face, eyes flicking back and forth between her lips and eyes.

Suddenly, they're both breathing the same air and she exhales sharply as the musky smell of him and his hot breath sweeps across her face.

"Nick." She utters breathlessly, fingers threading through his sweater to pull him closer to her, to feel his lips on hers again, a completely foreign feeling of _need_ coursing through her.

Their noses touch, his hands situating themselves on her waist, digging his fingers into her tanktop.

They're so close... So close... Her breath hitching as their lips touched.

"Hey, guys, got something to tell us?" Their heads whip around to once again find their nosey roommates finding them in an intimate clutch.

...

"So, you guys are, like, together?" Winston asks, a mix of amusement and befuddlement in his voice.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Nick responses, his sardonic, dry drawl coming through clear in his voice.

"And last night was...?"

"It just happened. But, yeah, we're kinda together now." She feels him then glance her way with a grin on his face, making her blush.

"Yup." She answered herself, clutching Nick's hand nervously, her small slender fingers wrapped around his strong, warm grip.

Their two friends and roommates sat silently in front of them while looking at the closely seated couple.

Suddenly, Schmidt snapped his fingers, startling them. "I called it! I knew you were sleeping together! Fuck, I'm a genius!" and he does, indeed, look like a child that just his first math problem correct.

Nick cocks an eyebrow while she rolls her eyes. "We're not really sleeping together-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Give me them juicy details, yo." He winked and smiled in his disgusting manner before leaping off the couch and out the door singing, 'I knew it!', over and over again before disappearing altogether.

_Wow, he's stupid_. They all think simultaneously.

...

It's after midnight when, as she realizes she's not getting any shuteye_ any_ time soon, that she decides to go to his room before she can even think to stop herself.

She knocks cautiously and when he says 'come in,' she wants to shout at her mid-section to calm the suddenly fluttering butterflies in her stomach. This situation won't turn out exactly the way she expects it to if these butteflies keep making their presence known.

_OK._ She thinks to herself._ You came here to sleep. That's all, which is good._ She nods slowly. _Unless, of course, you end up doing it, which is also good. Better even than sleep._

She cringes before opening his door and stepping inside his room, closing it behind her.

And there's Nick and when he smiles happily at the sight of her, she wants to jump him. Really, honestly jump him.

Which is kind of odd, because he's smiled at her like that before. Before she was sure of any kind of feelings for him. Before Cece opened her damn mouth about his_ feet_. Before that kiss that still makes her toes _curl_ to think about-

"Jess?"

She snaps out of it and looks at him looking at her, that look in his eye again, only this time with a glint of something that makes her blood pressure go through the roof (she didn't even think she _had_ blood pressure until now; _thank a lot, Nick!_) and tilts his head a bit, grinning slightly (_calm down heart!_). "Did you want something?"

_You. Wow, Jess, really?_ "Um..." She tuggs a bit at the ends of her sleep shirt (no _shorts_ this time...) and looks at him shyly, shuffling her feet a bit before answering. "I uh, couldn't sleep and I was thinking..."

"You were thinking?" He probes her gently, with a tease in his voice.

"I was think that... I could maybe, sleep here?" She ends with a question in her voice.

He just stares at her a few seconds too long and she starts to panic a lot more than she should. "Or, you know, nevermind, I could just, obviously, this wasn't-"

"Jess. Jess!" He says loudly throigh her rambling. "It's fine." He smiles gently to placate her and scoots a few inches on the bed. "Come on. Hop in."

She notes that the distance between the spot he pats, to indicate to her to join him, has given her very little space to lie down without touching him at least a little bit and hesitates before walking quickly over to his bed and climbing in, curling up to her side facing away from him and feels him move a bit before settling completely behind her, not that far yet, not as close as she thought.

She waits a few minutes, gathering up her courage and then reaches behind her to place his arm around her waist, clutching his hand close to her heart.

He shifts closer to her and she feels him smile close to the back of her before his lips pass on the skin there in what she is sure is a kiss. "Goodnight, Jess."

"Goodnight, Nick." She smiles quietly to herself when she whispers it.

...

The first thing she considers when she wakes up is that it's still dark out (she can tell because there's no sunlight peeking through under the door and she doesn't feels perky enough to warrant waking up with her _usual_ energy) and she feels just a tad groggy and when she looks at his alarm clock, it reads 2:00, meaning she's gotten barely 2 hours sleep.

The second, is that Nick is embracing her very tightly and a lot closer than when they fell asleep and she finds she likes it. A lot. And she is surrounded by him in more ways than one, the smell of Old Spice and 'man musk' wafting up her nose, which she also likes.

And the third & most certainly not least, is that there is something poking her in the behind. Something hard. And it takes her a few moments to clear her head enough to figure out what it is.

When she does, her eyes widen and her breath hitches.

"Oh my..." She whispers before she can attempt to stop herself and she hears Nick groan behind her, tightening his grip even as the hand that held him there loosens and the steady, even breaths that indicates he was asleep disappears (he's one of the few men she's slept with who doesn't snore) and there is silence. Deafening silence.

The hand that she'd cradled to her chest suddenly travels downward, fingers gliding onto her abdomen and stilling altogether, making her breath catch sharply.

"Jess..." His voice is thick and gravelly with sleep, making her re-awakened libido skyrocket. "...You awake?"

She briefly considers what to do and what the outcome will be, depending on her answer. If she pretends she's still asleep, then the situation is safe (they're safe) and if she's fesses up and admits she's awake, then-

"Jess?"

_Ah, Hell._ "Yes. I'm up. I mean, I'm awake." She whispers into the dark.

There's a pause then. "Good." She feels his lips pass her ear in, what she assumes, is an accidental gesture of affection before he places a resounding kiss on the same area and then she is sure that was on purpose. "Nick-"

"Shhh..." He next kisses behind her ear and she whimpers when his hips purposefully and determinedly roll, his clear excitement touching her ass through the sleepshirt that barely covers her as it is. "Just relax, baby" (She finds, at this moment, that she'll take the previously loathed petname because her mind is too hazy to care). He soothes as his hands rub her bare arms, his kisses moving down to the back and side of her neck, which she unconsciously stretches to welcome his open-mouthed kisses and presses on her skin.

She feels goosebumps appear on the nape of her neck as a result of his attentions and whimpers with a following moaning of 'oh, God' as he again rolls his hips into her a few times, making her eyes roll in the back of her head behind her shut lids and she hears him groan into her hair, his hand gripping her hip.

She wonders if, considering how good this is feeling, that the actual skin-on-skin contact will be equally as good or even more amazing than what's going on now.

She decides to find out but, before she can do so, he cups the side of her face to meet his lips for a kiss.

It's passionate. Heated. And _so much more_ than anything she'd ever experienced before.

He's both giving and taking the kiss and she does the same, giving so much of herself and more than willing to grab onto whatever he's offering, their tongues battling in each other's eager mouths.

Then, before she knows it and without breaking their kiss, he's pressing her over and back into his mattress, fingers tangled in her hair. His pelvis pins hers down and she finds it mighty difficult to think of anything other than how his warm weight feels on her body and the gratifying feeling she gets when he grunts roughly as she rotates her own hips to retaliate against his earlier torture.

She gasps into their kiss as one of his hands wanders down her side to underneathe her sleepshirt before his other one joins it to gather the fabric over her stomach and breasts before she takes over a bit to take it off the rest of the way as he quickly becomes distracted with having a private conversation with her chest, teasing the two mounds as well as more kisses on her bare shoulders, making her moan again at his ministrations.

She feels sweat break out on her body in her anticipation and her arousal escalates more when he becomes more confident in his hands and mouth, noting that his fingers have callouses on them, making it unbearably exciting for them to slide on her smooth flesh.

He presses harder kisses on her skin now. Kisses she can feel him put his teeth into, scattering across her throat.

He's nothing and yet exactly like she'd imagined Nick would be in bed (_not that she actually did imagine or anything..._) and that thrills her even more.

After thoroughly discovering her topography, his hands slide to the band of her small, white panties and he looks down at her, breathing heavily, eyes darkest she'd ever seen them and his voice a little husky when he speaks. "Are you sure?"

She barely finds in her to speak, only nodding and lifting her hips to help him get her underwear off and after that's done, he shifts again, gently pulling her legs up and apart, lifting off her a bit and she hisses a bit as cool air hits her wet core before that feeling is soon replaced altogether by the throbbing burning of that accompanies being stretched so suddenly.

She cries out a lot more loudly than she intended and lifts her hips to meet his and her head to kiss him, thinking as the move muffles her sounds, that this feels too damn good to be quiet. The sensation of being joined with someone after soo long filling her. The fact that it's Nick makes her feel more whole.

They move together perfectly and she flails her clenched fists around before his fingers thread through hers, holding onto him as he thrusts in and out of her and he bends his head down again to swallow her sounds as well as muffle his own this time, the manly grunts and growls drowning with her breathy sighs and moans.

She emits louder cries as her orgasm suddenly rips through her, riding it out beneathe Nick's body, her nails digging into his palm as she goes through her release.

The force of her sudden climax seems to bring on his own and he moans roughly into her mouth as he swells and spills himself inside her, burying his face in her throat.

For a moment, they are still and there is more silence. A silence now filled with heavy breathing and the unspoken truth that was just shared between them.

Then, he lifts his head and she gazes at him. "Hi."

"Hey." He smiles down at her.

It's then that she realizes that, while she's fully and completely bare underneathe him, he's still got his shirt on and his pants are barely off, except having been pulled down enough to release him at the pelvis area.

Even in the still dark room, he catches her perusal of him and asks. "What?"

She looks him in the eye and smiles brightly, fingers threading under his shirt, touching his back. "Why aren't you naked?"

He looks down at himself, as if realizing, for the first time, that he's still mostly clothed before looking back at her again, eyes lingering on her nude chest and torso, then landing on the post-codial flush on her face. "Well, I was pretty much just thinking on getting you naked first."

She playfully pouts, sliding her hand up his back. "But, I want you naked, though."

He leans down, his lips brushing aginst hers. "You know, there are ways to _persuade_ me." He teases raspily.

She giggles as they kiss again.

...

Thoigh, she doesn't want to, early the next day, she sneaks back into her own room (something Nick wasn't too _pleased_ about either).

Later that same morning, she decides to ignore the knowing smirks that Schmidt and Winston have on their faces as she cooks herself and Nick breakfast, then barely looks them in the eye as she sits next to him on her barstool, holding his hand where they can't see and for once, eating her food quietly.

Then, not being able to help it, she kisses Nick soundly on the lips and flashes the guys a wide smile that says 'haha!' before giving him a peck on the cheek as she bounces off to meet Cece.

She smirks as she hears the beginning of the 'interrogation' from the boys, feeling the lightest she'd felt in months.

...

**A/N: My rthym, if you noticed, was a little off. Sorry about that. Hope** **you loved!**


End file.
